Combat
Combat in Jade Empire includes magic styles, martial styles, support styles, transformation styles, and weapon styles. ---- PC users look up combat in PC ---- Controls Move : Left analog stick Move Camera : Right analog stick Change Target : Left/Right triggers Free Target Mode : Both LT & RT at the same time Evade : Block + Move Switch Styles : D-pad Toggle Walk/Run : Control speed with analog stick Combat Pause : Button 9 + Select Normal Combat ' Attack ': Press to perform the basic attack for any fighting style. You can string together a powerful attack combo a..k.a. ' Quick Attack ' by rapidly pressing , or , , . This is the quickest attack in the game and its speed is dependent on the styles one is using. E.g. in martial styles, Thousand Cuts has the fastest quick attack in the game. :Advantages: Fast. Prevents counter-attack from the foe. Multiple stikes in less time. Can counter Power Attacks. :Drawbacks: Weak attack. Can be blocked. ' Block ': Press to defend yourself from basic attacks. This will but up a block that can counter Quick and Area Attacks. However, it can be broken by Power Attacks. :Advantages: Counters Quick and Area Attacks. :Drawbacks: Broken by Power Attacks. ' Area Attacks ': ( + ). This is usually a fast and powerful attack, capable of throwing multiple opponents to the ground. When being overwhelmed by multiple opponents, Area Attacks give the player the advantage, by throwing all opponents in the near vicinity to the ground and providing the ability to engage a singled out foe at choice. :Advantages: Crowd control. :Drawbacks: Many Area Attacks don't do damage. Can be countered with blocks. ' Power Attacks ': ( ). This is usually a slow but powerful attack. It takes some time to unleash but does more damage to the opponent. It can break blocks and can throw opponents off-guard. It can also play a part in harmonic combos. :Advantages: Powerful. Breaks blocks. May throw opponents to the ground or push them back. :Drawbacks: Slow. Can be countered by quick attacks. Moving targets are difficult to hit. Chi Heal : Press ( ). Gains Health at the expense of Chi. Advanced Combat Apart from the above four there are special attacks: Chi Attack: Press ( ) while attacking in above basic ways. Chi Attacks enhance the normal attack with greater damage at the cost of chi. Focus Mode: Press . The screen goes grayscale and the opponents appear very slow while you (player), can attack or move normally. This is quite like an enhanced state of attack where you can fight with a definitive advantage and if used wisely, turn the tables on any opponent. But this Focus mode consumes Focus at a very fast rate and is quickly depleted. Once depleted, the Focus mode switches off. You can also switch it off by pressing F key again. It's a toggle button. Apart from the player, only Master Li can enter Focus Mode. Harmonic Combo: Refer to Harmonic Combo Tactical Pause While paused you can change fighting styles, switch targets, and swivel the camera to get a better look at the situation. Press to enter or exit Tactical Pause mode. Category: Combat Category: Gameplay